Different methods for address allocation in communication systems are generally known.
For example, in the case of an Ethernet application a possibly globally unique MAC (Media Access Control) address is stored in remanent fashion in each Ethernet controller and is used for addressing purposes. It is difficult to ascertain a topology of a resulting network and this is done for example by means of an additional protocol, for example by means of the LLDP protocol (Link Layer Discovery Protocol), which is used to ascertain data concerning all linkage points of the network. MAC addresses are likewise stored in remanent fashion in the case of so-called field buses, notably the PROFIBUS, for example after setting by a user. With regard to ascertaining a topology, in this situation the problems outlined above result once again however. In the case of an alternative method, a Module Select control line is run to each plug-in location of a parallel backplane system. Since the addresses set up on the bus are only valid at the plug-in location or module when the Module Select control line is active, this results in restrictions with regard to the rack coupling and to ascertaining the topology.